soulkingdomfandomcom-20200214-history
Sanchez D'Cruz
Sanchez D'Cruz is one of the characters in the Were-Creatures series, making his first official appearance in Were-Creatures OMEGA. He is a were-dog, specifically of the pit bull species who's part of an infamous biker gang referred to as the Mad Dawgz, acting as the gang's second-in-command. As of Were-Creatures THETA, he has three Spirits, consisting of the messenger of the Gods Hermes, Dinadan of the Knights of the Round Table and police chief Douglas "Dougie" Boxer. Appearance Sanchez is a male were-dog, specifically of the pit bull species, so he has the appearance of an anthropomorphic pit bull. His outer area of fur is light brown while his inner area of fur is colored cream. His tail is completely light brown in color. He has a well-built body and his eye color is gray. His brown hair is in the style of a high and tight crew cut hairstyle. For his clothes, he wears a black leather biker jacket that's completely open, revealing a tight-looking white T-shirt with a large black skull and crossbones on the center. He wears a pair of black leather fingerless gloves on his hands. He wears a pair of black leather biker jeans that's torn at the knees. His jeans are held up by a brown leather belt with a silver buckle with a silver chain accessory connected to the belt on the right side. He wears a pair of black biker boots with black soles on his feet. Around his neck, he wears a black collar with spikes and he has a small silver barbell earring on the bottom of his right ear. For his sleepwear, he wears a pair of tight-looking black boxer briefs. At the beach, he wears a black speedo with a white skull and crossbones on the center and the words "MAD DAWGZ" written in white on the backside of the swimsuit. During the Summer Festival, he wears a black yukata with a red fire pattern and a gray obi around his waist. He also wears a pair of white socks and a pair of geta on his feet in this outfit. Personality While at first seen as any ordinary street thug, this is all just an act that Sanchez must always put up whenever he is around the leader of his biker gang, Amador D'Cruz; his father. In reality, he's really a kind hearted were-dog who would never really harm any one in any way. He's not really a fan of violence and prefers to deal with things peacefully through his words rather than his fists. He apparently was quite a rebel when he was in high school, specifically towards his father, although he acted a lot more sneaky with his rebellious attitude than a common everyday rebellious teenager does. History Relationships Amador D'Cruz While Sanchez does love and care deeply about his father, Amador, the one thing he doesn't particularly like is the fact that his father expects him to act like a ruthless delinquent, due to being a member of his biker gang. Andrew Wolfe Quotes *"The name's Sanchez. Sanchez D'Cruz. What, you wanna pick a bone with me or somethin'?" (Introduction) *"H-Hey, are you alright? Sorry about my behavior back there. The boss expects me and the other guys to act tough like him." (Showing his true personality) Gallery Trivia *His blood type is B. *He likes riding his motorcycle, his father and helping others in need. *He dislikes having to act like a rude delinquent. Category:Were-Creatures Category:Were-Creatures Allies Category:Males